Tristate gates allow their output port to assume a high impedance state in addition to the zero and one logic levels, effectively removing the effect of the output of the tristate gate from the circuit. This is useful in case when multiple circuits have to share a common medium, such as in the case of a plurality of I/O circuits driving a common bus.